Yaoi Warriors
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: What happens when all the warrior cats turn gay? Why is it happening? How will they change itor can they?  rated for yaoi and some inapproprite stuffbecause their yaoi. Cats can mate other clan catsStarclan changed warriorcode FsxGs SfxHp BcxBf HpxPp..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors

Authors note: the first chapter title is meaning he's in love as though he is in love with someone else, so it's a new love thing. Make sense?

Authors note 2: this story is totally random. I don't know how I thought it up, but I hope you like it!

_Yaoi Warrior Cats_

_Chapter one: Firestar and Graystripe in love?_

Firestar stepped out of Leafpool's den with cobwebs around his leg. The battle yesterday with ShadowClan had left his leg very weak. He padded over to Sandstorm, who was sitting under the Highledge. For some reason, he didn't feel the usual happiness he usually did when he saw her. Shaking his head, he asked her if she could take Spiderleg and Cloudtail hunting. She said yes and padded off to find the two toms.

"Firestar!" the familiar voice of his best friend Graystripe reached him from the other side of the clearing. Firestar turned around. His pelt tingled as it usually did for Sandstorm as his gray friend stopped in front of him. "You're not going to believe this!"

"Yeah? Try me." Firestar asked, tilting his head.

"Millie says that she's not going to be my mate anymore!" Although Firestar thought he should be sad, his eyes actually sparkled with joy.

"Really? Why?" Firestar inquired.

"Well, she said it's because she loves someone else." Graystripe explained.

"Really? That's a surprise." Firestar nodded in sympathy.

"Well, I guess it's sort of a good thing."

"Why?" Now Firestar was curious.

"Because, well…" Graystripe began. "I like someone else too."

"Really?" Firestar asked in amazement. Graystripe didn't seem to be one to follow a lot of different she-cats. "Who?"

"Can't tell." Graystripe's eyes burned into Firestar's. He grinned playfully.

Firestar shrugged, showing Graystripe he didn't care. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll figure out." He smiled.

Graystripe purred. Firestar looked at the ground in embarrassment. Graystripe only purred like that for Silverstream; he remembered hearing him when he'd caught them meeting by the river in their old home. Why would he purr like that now? Because Firestar was his best friend? But that didn't make sense. They'd been best friends yesterday, and Graystripe had never purred like that.

"Firestar?" Squirrelflight's sweet voice asked. Firestar looked up and saw her talking to Graystripe, who had joined her a while ago at the fresh kill pile. His daughter looked mad, yet curious. Graystripe clamped his tail over her mouth and began speaking in a low voice again. Squirrelflight nodded. She stood and walked over to the gray warrior. She whispered something in his ear then padded out of camp with Brambleclaw and Hazelpaw.

Graystripe followed her, joining the patrol he was leading with Ashfur, Whitewing and Brackenfur behind him as he left. Firestar narrowed his eyes. Since when did Squirrelflight talk to Graystripe like they were siblings? He shook his head and decided to hunt. Calling Thornclaw and Poppypaw to join him, he padded out of camp.

Squirrelflight looked up as Graystripe called her name softly. She dipped her head in greeting. The gray warrior sat down in front of her. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure." She answered.

"Um…well, see, I don't like Millie anymore. Which is odd, because I was sure I'd love her as much as Silverstream," he began. "But, a few weeks ago, I thought hard, and decided I didn't like her; I liked…"

"You discovered you liked who?" she asked. "I won't be mad. Just tell me. I can help you."

Graystripe brightened. "I discovered that I liked-"

"Firestar?" Squirrelflight guessed. She saw Firestar raise his head at the sound of his name. Graystripe put his tail over her mouth, then nodded slowly. She smiled. "I figured so. I saw the way you were watching him yesterday."

Graystripe smiled. "I just can't help it," he whispered. "He's been my best friend for a long time."

Squirrelflight leaned up in his ear. "I understand. Sandstorm and Firestar aren't really…'together' anymore, so you should make your move soon, before another she-cat does."

"How can you be sure?" Graystripe asked.

"Because my mom told me." She backed away and padded over to Brambleclaw and Hazelpaw, then out of camp.

Squirrelflight smiled. It looked like Firestar and Graystripe were in luck. They both had come to her with a story about loving their best friend, and now she could tell them that they were both feeling the same.

_Speaking of which,_ she turned to look at Brambleclaw. He'd been acting very strange lately; he hadn't been talking to her with the love and affection he used to. Was he having a similar problem? Was he in love with another tom? Squirrelflight smiled. _That's good. _She thought. _Because I don't like him anymore. _

"This is an interesting time of day, isn't it?" Hazelpaw noted.

"Yes. It is, isn't it?" Brambleclaw replied. She smirked to herself. _If you think this is interesting, wait until dusk, Hazelpaw. _Her smirk widened as she thought about what she was going to do tonight. _And you'll be there to witness it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors

Authors note: in this chapter, it is mostly in Squirrelflight's pov, because it is mostly the night and she is doing that thing she was talking about at the end of chapter one. Some is in Hazelpaw's pov because she is there with Squirrelflight. By the way, in the summary, the letters in the pairings list (those were just some. Hee, hee) stand for their suffix-prefixes. Example; Ww would be _W_hite_w_ing. See?

Authors note 2: if u want me to put two cats together, then tell me and I'll put them in. thanks! As for the candles, let's just say that the cats discovered fire. which could cause disaster and, one more thing, the being of this one is sort of weird, but I like it. If u want to, I can change it a little. Told you it was inappropriate!

_Yaoi Warrior Cats_

_Chapter two: Squirrelflight's plan and Birchfall's secret_

_A ginger she-cat with green eyes and a small gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes padded through the trees. The ginger she-cat's eyes glowed with knowledge, while the gray and white she-cat's hazel eyes showed fear. _

_The two she-cats stopped and waited. The ginger lifted her head and sniffed, then padded forward again into the bushes. The gray and white she-cat followed slowly, watching the ginger cat's fluid, quick movements. She pushed through the bushes and saw that the ginger she-cat had lead her to the clearing where the apprentices trained. "We're here." Her voice was thick with an odd expression the younger she-cat didn't recognize, but she could hear the smirk on her lips as candlelight lit up her fur a bright cream._

_The gray she-cat looked around. No one else was here. Why had the older she-cat brought her here? It was the dead of night, what did she want? She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the ginger she-cat bowled her over, rolling them into the center of the clearing. When they stopped rolling, the green-eyed warrior was on top of the hazel-eyed apprentice. Now the gray and white she-cat could see her smirk. She struggled to get free, but the older she-cat wouldn't let her go just yet, not without some fun first. _

_Rolling the smaller she-cat over with her paw, the ginger warrior lay down beside her, twining her tail with the apprentice's. Gray and white melted into ginger as the two she-cats lay beside each other. The apprentice could almost hear the candles laughing in enjoyment as she once again struggled to get free. The ginger she-cat pulled her closer to her side, wrapping her right fore-paw over her back and around the small she-cat's chest._

_The gray she-cat stopped moving. She realized suddenly that she was…enjoying being here with the ginger warrior. Why? Their eyes met as she pondered this. Hazel burning into green, green blazed into hazel. Finally exhasted with sleep, the ginger she cat stood and lead the apprentice back to the camp, then they both curled up into their rightful dens, the warrior laying next to their clan's deputy, and the apprentice curled up near her brother. _

Hazelpaw stood up and stretched. _What an odd dream. _She thought, shivering from the memory. She remembered seeing another cat who looked ginger and had green eyes, and she remembered being at the training hollow, but that was it. Giving herself a shake, she left the den and entered the clearing.

The first cat she saw when she was outside was Squirrelflight, who was sitting between Birchfall and Whitewing, listening to Firestar issue that days patrols. On Birchfall's other side sat Brambleclaw. That was odd. Why wasn't Squirrelflight sitting with Brambleclaw?

Seeing Squirrelflight had mad her remember her dream. Had that been Squirrelflight who was with her? Ginger fur, green eyes; it seemed that way. Hazelpaw shook her head before she could think of anything else. Her brothers, Berrypaw and Mousepaw, were padding towards her with confused expressions.

Before they could talk to her, she trotted over to Lionpaw and sat down beside him. He put his paw down and looked at her. His amber eyes burned with curiosity. "Um…Thanks for covering up for me last night when I couldn't go to the Gathering."

"No problem." He replied. "Where were you?"

"Um…I was just-" she stuttered for an excuse.

Lionpaw smirked. "Out with your boyfriend, Spiderleg?" he nodded, as if confirming it for himself. "I see. Don't worry; your secret's safe with-"

Hazelpaw bowled him over before he could say anymore. "Shhh!" she hissed, standing over him as he lay on his side.

"Oh, so it is Spiderleg. Wow I'm go-" he began.

She clamped his jaw down. "Shut up! I don't like Spiderleg! He's not my boyfriend either! If you must know, I was out hunting last night!" that wasn't a lie. She'd gone with Honeypaw, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw to do some late-night hunting. No one had known it was them who'd brought back so much prey.

"Who were you with? You didn't go alone, did you?" Lionpaw asked.

Hazelpaw bared her teeth, growling. _Toms! _She thought agitated. "I was with Cinderpaw, Honeypaw and Poppypaw! Happy?" she snapped.

"Yep." He said, standing up. A smirk played on his lips. "But I still think you like Spiderleg."

Hazelpaw batted his ear with her paw. Turning away, she heard Berrypaw ask, "What was that all about, Lionpaw?" while Mousepaw watched her go with an amused smile.

A/N: did you like it? Review please! It will help me upload faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

A/N: If some of the cats I mention are dead, pretend they aren't. And I can pretend that they're friends, right?

Me: the next chapter!

Squirrelflight?

Me: what?

Squirrelflight: Nothing.

Me?

Squirrelflight: Review the flippin' story with suggestions or what not, okay?

Me: Hey! That's my line!

Squirrelflight: too bad.

Me: (pouting)

_Yaoi Warrior Cats_

_Chapter three: Unfaithful Nightcloud_

Nightcloud's eyes were glowing in the early morning light. Beside her, her mate, Crowfeather, was peacefully sleeping. She smiled to herself, then gazed around the den. The other WindClan warriors were all asleep, so Nightcloud decided to wake Crowfeather and go for a stroll. She prodded him with her paw.

"Hm? Oh, good morning, Nightcloud." He said, yawning. "What is it?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" she whispered.

Crowfeather smiled, then nodded. He stood, shook off his fur, then walked outside with Nightcloud behind him. As they were leaving the den, though, Onestar called them back. "Good morning." Nightcloud greeted cheerfully.

Onestar nodded, then turned to Crowfeather. "I would like you to lead the dawn patrol."

"Sure." Crowfeather trotted off to gather a few other cats.

"And could you take a hunting patrol?" he asked Nightcloud.

"Sure, Onestar." She replied. "I'll leave as soon as possible."

She turned and walked back into the warriors' den and looked around. Who should she take? After a few moments of thinking, she settled on Tornear and Whitetail, her best friend. She woke the two, then lead them out of the camp.

"Nightcloud," Tornear said. "I'm going further up towards the Moonpool to search, okay?"

The black she-cat nodded. Tornear turned and raced off, leaving Nightcloud and Whitetail alone.

"So," Whitetail began. "It's been awhile since we've hung out together like we used to, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. It has." Nightcloud answered, feeling her ear-tips grow hot. _What in StarClan's name is wrong with me?! _

Whitetail smiled to herself. "Remember when we would sneak off and explore the territory?"

Nightcloud nodded. "And that time when we were kits and it was a Gathering, and we followed them to it?"

"I remember that." Whitetail laughed.

Silence followed. Neither of them knew what to say. At one point while they were walking, their pelts brushed up against each other slightly, and they quickly jumped apart, both feeling themselves growing hot.

At sun-high, they met up with Tornear again, and headed back to the camp with two rabbits and a starling.

"Nightcloud!"

Nightcloud turned around when she heard her name. Behind her, coming into the camp with his patrol, was Crowfeather. "Hi, Nightcloud!" he purred.

"Hi, Crowfeather," she answered.

He smiled and rubbed his chin on hers. Nightcloud became confused. She used to always feel so happy to be around Crowfeather, but right now…she didn't. _Something is seriously wrong with me, _she thought. _Maybe I'm just kinda sick. I should get some rest. _She moved away from her mate and said, "I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Crowfeather purred again. "Okay. See you later."

"Good night." She whispered, then turned and walked into the den, laid down, and fell into sleep.

Me: yay! It's done!

Crowfeather: Why is it called 'Unfaithful Nightcloud'?

Me: Duuuh! Cause she's in love with Whitetail! Didn't you pick up on that, dumbass?

Spiderleg: Hey. Watch what you say to my bf.

Me and Crowfeather: Bf?

Spiderleg: Yeah. (hugs Crowfeather) My bf.

Crowfeather: AHHH!! (runs away)

Me: (grabs his tail) FYI, in this story everyone is gay. That means you too.

Crowfeather: NOOOOO!!!! Leafpool! This is your punishment for me staying with you?!?!?!!!!!!!

Leafpool: I had nothing to do with it.

Me: Review, please!

All: Bye!


End file.
